Brother Query
Brother Query is Lord Skotus' opposite in almost every way possible; mild, unintimidating, cheerfully shabby and whimsically impulsive - and the two men have been the best of friends and companions for only they know how long. Skotus may have knowledge of Query's background but certainly nobody else does. And that most emphatically includes the many rivals and enemies who have tried to get a handle on Skotus through his friend. History Early Life Unknown, except presumably to Skotus, and much speculated upon. Brother Query has traveled with the Lord Inquisitor for at least a hundred and fifty years and so is presumably much of an age with him. He is a trained and sanctioned psyker, not a renegade, and so there must be a record of him somewhere - but nobody has succeeded in locating it yet including the Adeptus Astra Telepathica itself. Brother Query is a member of the Mendicantine Fraters, an order of wandering preachers and missionaries only loosely attached to the Ecclesiarchal power structure. One of the several problems the hierarchy has with the Fraters is their casual method of recruitment. All too many Brothers and Sisters have pasts as blank as Brother Query's, they could have been anybody or anything before joining the order. Personality Warm and approachable Brother Query has a way of coaxing confidences out of total strangers and charming co-operation out of the most intransigent. One of his foibles, at least from the point of view of his companions, is a tendency to pick up strays, human and otherwise, who admittedly frequently turn out to be quite helpful. A rare example of his taking in a stray permanently is his adoption of a Cthellean cudbear cub after being forced to kill its mother in self defense. Shaggybutt, as he was named by a then fifteen year old Roi, is bipedal standing about nine feet tall with long, powerful arms and massive claws on his fore and hind paws. His shaggy fur is a pleasant greyed purple color, his eyes orange yellow and his furless scaloped ears a vivid pink. He is actually quite tame and friendly, much more likely to hug an intruder than rip him apart. Fortunately nobody outside of Skotus' entourage knows this and strangers are suitably intimidated by Shaggybutt's presence. Appearance Brother Query is a tall and powerfully built man with broad, leonine features, a short beard and long hair, and deep set blue eyes of extraordinary clarity. He is famously, and irritatingly, unrufflable. If Brother Query raises his voice things must be very bad indeed. His habitual still serenity has been comparered to that of a mighty tree, or given his somewhat battered appearance a weathered stone. Abilities and Traits Brother Query's Psi level is as uncertain as everything else about him but must be fairly high, possibly as high as Delta grade like Lord Skotus. He is a theosophamist, that is a manipulator of the warp who specializes in breaking connections and closing down breaches in reality, as well as telepath and telekin. As a mendicantine frater Brother Query is strong in his faith and trusts in providence to guide his actions. This occasionally causes him to fly off on tangents to the frustration of his companions, and somehow it doesn't help a bit that the tangents usually turn out to be important leads. Unpredictable, that's Brother Query. Equipment A power sword seems to be Brother Query's only possession aside from his worn earth colored habit and a few books of devotions. Relations Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes By About Trivia Category:Imperial Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:Characters Category:Kadjah Thoris